


pink elephants

by rubyisyucky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Dream is in Denial, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking, Wet Dream, sleep deprived flirting, sleeping on facetime together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisyucky/pseuds/rubyisyucky
Summary: with dream everything was different and george could never really explain why.maybe george did know.if he did he would do his very best to ignore it.it would only lead to trouble.but what if it didn't?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. your city gave me asthma

**Author's Note:**

> woah! hehe have this while i work on chapter two of honey :]

george woke up groggily, the only light source in his room a stray beam of light shining from his window. he slowly sat up, running a hand through his unkempt hair in a lazy attempt to tame it. adjusting his eyes to the harsh light of his phone, he checked the time reluctantly, not really wanting to know how much he'd slept in this time.

13:46?

fuck, george had a shit ton of editing to do today and sleeping in until midday wasn't exactly helping. for a minute george considered not moving at all and simply staying in bed all day but he decided against it, and crawled out of bed warily.

he wandered into the bathroom, the cold tiles against his feet making him remember how cold england really is, and that he should probably turn his heating on. he turned on the shower first, to let it warm up before pulling off the same clothes he had been wearing of the past, what? three days now? it didn't really matter. most days blurred together and george had been living his life in a haze, only really producing any energy when he needed to stream or if he was on call with his friends.

as he stepped into the shower, the practically scalding water hit george's skin. he didn't mind . the heat from the shower steamed up the bathroom, and it made george feel slightly drowsy again. he was quickly alert again though, as his shower did that thing where all of a sudden, the water goes freezing cold. george let out a small yelp of surprise before turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around himself, muttering curses under his breath.

he wiped the steamy mirror just enough so he could get a good look at this hair and try tame it. eventually, george gave up, deciding his hair would stay a mess forever. he looked down at his phone to see a notification from dream (one of the only people he had his notifs on for) and he smiled to himself, swiping to open it.

dream :)

dream- stream later today w me?

george- sure, what time?

dream- haha its still only like 9 am for me so probably a bit later

george- oh yeah i forgot, okay how about like 6 pm your time?

dream- that's still 11pm for you gogy, my princess needs her beauty sleep :(

george- you're so fucking weird   
5pm your time then?

dream- sounds good to me, ill check w sapnap

george- cool, text me later yeah?

dream- ofc <3

george felt stupid for it, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot whilst messaging dream, feeling especially stupid when his heart skipped a beat after reading the little emoticon accompanying dream's last message. he didn't really know what how he was feeling meant but he really just thought it was the excitement of actually speaking to someone, after not really talking to any of his friends in a few days.

the rest of george's day was spent absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, trying to waste time until the stream later. minutes felt like hours and george couldn't really fathom why he was so desperate for this stream .

maybe it was because he hadn't streamed in a while.

maybe it was because he had missed his friends.

maybe it was because it would be the only thing of substance george had done in the past week.

maybe it was because the thought of hearing dream's voice gave him a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite understand.

it was a strange feeling, one george often tried to ignore. a feeling he bottled up, deciding it would be best to pretend it didn't exist. a feeling that felt tempting but also threatening simultaneously.

he moped around the house, trying to find something to do. his eyes settled on the pack of cigarettes on the counter.

after scrambling to find it, ran his fingers over his lighter. it was a cool one, it was his father's and he treasured it deeply.

george slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony, admiring the view of london below. it had been a while since george had taken a moment to appreciate the view. he gazed out longingly on the london skyline, the city was so beautiful yet so disgusting at the same time. stunning architecture coated in a blanket of pollution and whatever shit was flying around in the air nowadays.

george thought that he was probably thinking too deep for a thursday afternoon, he sighed, placing the cig in his mouth and lighting it with his fancy lighter.

the first drag was always the best.

george let the smoke consume him, letting it fill his lungs. he exhaled gently, watching as the last trace of smoke melted into the rest of london's polluted air. as much as george didn't mind the smell, he smoked outside. it gave him a reason to go out in the balcony, it was why he payed so much for this flat after all.

the sun was setting and it really looked beautiful, the sky painted in warm colours, the city was always prettier at this time of day.

not that george could tell, it all just kind of looked a shade of mustard to him.

after a few minutes of smoking and pondering, george stubbed out his cig in his ashtray he kept near the sliding door to the balcony and stepped back into the warmth of his apartment. luckily he had remembered to turn up the heating earlier, so the now he didn't have to be reminded of how cold it was outside. he tugged off his hoodie and threw it on the couch. his phone started vibrating and he pulled it out of his pocket to see what it was.

incoming call: dream :)

obviously george picked up.

'hey george, sapnap's down to stream today'

'oh cool um why are you calling me now? i thought we weren't streaming for another like, hour?'

'fuck i was just kinda exited' dream admitted sheepishly, chuckling nervously ' we kind of haven't spoke in a while..'

'shit i'm sorry dream i've just been busy with erm...' george didn't really know what to say. how could he explain that he'd been ignoring everyone for the past few days just to mope about and smoke at home? he made up some bullshit excuse, it's easier that way. ' you know, editing and shit like that' he lied nervously, hoping dream couldn't tell that he was bullshiting him.

'it's okay, i've just missed you that's all'

'i've missed you too, dream'

'well obviously you have, you couldn't be away from me for long george, it would drive you crazy' dream said, by the way he was talking george could tell he had a massive grin plastered on his face.

the sad fact is it wasn't far from the truth. george thought maybe not speaking to dream would make him stop thinking about him but in reality it just made him more..   
desperate?  
no, not desperate, just confused really . confused on what the fuck any of his feelings meant. it baffled him. george had never been good at feelings.

'george?'

oh fuck, he was still on the phone.

'hey, sorry, i just kind of zoned out ' he said quickly.

'it's okay georgie, what you thinking about?' dream murmured down the phone, his voice lower than usual.

you

no, he couldn't fucking say that.

'what the fuck are you doing with your voice?' george asked, deciding to ignore the question. ' and don't call me that!'

'i wasn't doing anything with my voice, don't try change the subject, georgie' dream said the last word with force and it made george roll his eyes, realising this was his new nickname.

he tried to decide if it was better or worse than being called gogy.

'you sound like pennywise or something.'

the two boys chatted for another half hour or so, taking about general stuff like coding and shit for youtube.

'anyways um, we should probably switch over to teamspeak. i think i'm gonna start my stream soon'

george was sad for a moment, knowing he would miss the stupid conversations he and dream had when no one else was there. the part of dream only george knew about. the part of george only dream knew about. of course george was close with sapnap and bad but not like this. 

with dream everything was different and george could never really explain why.

maybe george did know.

if he did he would do his very best to ignore it.

it would only lead to trouble.

but what if it didn't?


	2. we used to sleep on call together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'what time is is for you?' dream asked, too lazy to do the maths himself.
> 
> 'like 2 am' george replied with a halfhearted laugh. 
> 
> 'fuck george, go to sleep dude ' dream laughed.
> 
> 'it's okay, i didn't wake up until mid afternoon'
> 
> 'so that's why you weren't answering me'
> 
> 'you were waiting?

'okay i'm raiding bad' george said to his stream. him, dream and sapnap all shout bye to the chat. george smiles to himself and waves at his camera before ending his stream. he had almost forgotten how much he had missed streaming. 

'i might hang out on bad's stream for a bit' sapnap said after the stream had ended. 'you guys joining?'

'i'm kinda tired ' dream replied 'say hi to bad for me' 

'yeah, me too' george said 'it's getting kind of late'

'george you're acting like you don't sleep 18 hours everyday' sapnap said with a giggle. george rolled his eyes as his headset was filled with dreams wheeze and sapnaps laugh. 'okay i'll talk to you guys later, don't miss me too much.' sapnap said, leaving the teamspeak.

'what time is is for you?' dream asked, too lazy to do the maths himself.

'like 2 am' george replied with a halfhearted laugh. 

'fuck george, go to sleep dude ' dream laughed.

'it's okay, i didn't wake up until mid afternoon'

'so that's why you weren't answering me'

'you were waiting?'

'no i-' dream began before interrupting himself. george could tell he was flustered, but not for long. 'so what if i was?' dream asked smugly.

'then you'd be a simp'

'me? a simp?' dream said, pretending to be offended 'never'

'oh really, dream? do i need to remind you of whe-'

'nononononono' dream said hurriedly, interrupting whatever george was about to say.

george laughed like he hadn't in a while, throwing his head back in his chair.

'it's not funny' dream whined.

'waa! waa! call the waambulance!' george could barely speak over his own laughter. 

now dream was laughing too, the noise of dream's wheeze only making george laugh harder. 

'george?' dream asked after the laughter died down 'can i ask you something?'

'yeah, sure' george was nervous.

'so um, i heard they were lifting the travel ban in the uk and i-, uh, i was wondering if you wanted to actually meet up soon or something.' george couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'obviously we'd both get tested and everything to make sure it'd be safe an-'

'yes!' george practically steamed down his mic. usually he would be embarrassed for being so giddy but he couldn't contain his exitement. he felt like a kid again. 

dream. for real.

george wished he could see dream's smile but hearing the happiness in his voice as he arranged the details for the trip would have to suffice for now.

'do you want me to book a hotel or something?'

'no it's fine you can just stay with me' george insisted 'wait, fuck are you alright sleeping on the couch?'

'it'll be fine' dream chuckled 'i'm so fucking exited'

'i'm surprised you got a flight so soon, i thought they'd all be full'

'i may have had the tab open for a while' dream admitted with a low chuckle. 

george flushed pink at the thought of dream being so desperate to see him.

'i love it when you're exited, george' dream murmured after they had both been planning activities to do in london.

'how come?' george asked with a smirk on his face. he wanted to see where dream was going with this.

'i don't know, you just get all giddy and cute.' dream shifted in his chair, wondering if he had overstepped a boundary.

'cute?' george said with one eyebrow raised. the boys joked like this all the time. but dream didn't speak in a joking tone, his voice was laced with nothing other than genuinity. it gave george a feeling he couldn't quite describe.

'yeah' dream said awkwardly. 

'um, do you wanna facetime? i'm going to bed soon.' dream eventually broke the silence.

'okay, i'll call you now.' george turned off his computer and rang dream on his phone. 'damn dream i can't believe you wanted to facetime me in bed.' george said after dream picked up. george couldn't really see his face, but in the darkness of dream's room he could make out a dream's head laying on his pillow, his dirty blonde hair resembling that of a lions mane.

'shut up gogy' dream murmured lazily.

george looked over at his clock, 5am? fuck.   
he felt tired, but he would rather talk to dream than look after himself any day.

'not denying it then?' 

'george go to sleep it's like 5 am for you.'

'no i want us to be synced up' george whined. his sleep schedule was already fucked up, staying up longer couldn't do him any harm.

george could faintly see dream smile to himself in the dim light of his room. he pulled his hoodie off and climbed into bed wearing his tshirt and joggers. dream let out a whistle.

'dream you're such a perv!'

'calm down i was joking, it's not my fault you started stripping on camera.' dream wheezed sleepily.

george pouted 'i wasn't stripping'

'you took off a piece of clothing, that's stripping'

'shut up dream' george muttered.

'don't roll your eyes at me!' dream said, trying not to laugh. 'it's not my fault you're a stripper.'

'you wish i was a stripper' george said under his breath. but by the way dream started wheezing, he had definitely heard it.

'dream, you're not even denying it.' george was having fun, despite the act he put on, dream was very easy to tease.

'george i do not want you to become a stripper' dream announced, laughing quietly. 'because then you'd be busy on a night, and i wouldn't be able to hang out with you.'

'that's the only reason?'

'i mean, if you really want to be a stripper george, go ahead.' dream teased.

'i think i'm alright for now. maybe if youtube doesn't work out, i will.' george tried to hide how flustered he was but he assumed dream could definitely tell in his voice.

'okay georgie'

a few more minutes passed, dream grew concerned when george stopped replying to him. 

'george?' 

'george?' dream cooed again. he could hear faint snoring down the phone. he laughed to himself, debating recording george's gentle snoring and sending it to sapnap. 

'are you seriously asleep?' 

'whatever' dream recognised he was probably talking himself at this point. he should leave the call. dream laid on his bed, listening to george. anyone else would've thought it weird, but the sound was oddly comforting to dream. 

'night george, love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! :] updating this as i figure out where u want honey to go ahaha , hope you liked it <3


	3. your telephone calls are my favourite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'go to sleep george, seriously.' 
> 
> 'i want to stay up with you.'

george and dream found themselves falling asleep together almost every night. whispered conversations at early hours of the morning, low voices and sleepy murmurs neither of them would dare utter if they weren't living on caffeine and exitement.

'sleep tonight' dream said in almost a pleading tone 'i don't want you all tired when i come see you.'

'who are you? my mum or something?' george replied. he noticed the care in dream's tone, the way he was so genuine in the way he spoke. it made george blush, dream actually being interested in george's well-being. sometimes he needed to be reminded that dream was a real person with real feelings, not just a stupid little blob with an american accent. hearing his sleepy voice. when they facetimed and dream had his camera on, not showing his whole face, but sometimes george saw his chiseled jawline or his twinkling eyes, it reminded him that dream was real. however most of the time he was shown dream's ceiling, or patches. he couldn't complain though, patches was very cute. nowadays they were closer than ever.

'you need to stop zoning out george, i've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes.' dream's voice made george jump as he got snapped back into reality.

'shit sorry, i just have a lot on my mind right now.' george didn't bother making up an excuse, dream could tell most of the time by now.

'i hope i'm not stressing you out too much with the whole trip thing, sorry for bringing it up loads i'm just really fucking exited to see you.' dream laughed .

'it's okay honestly, i'm exited to see you too. but thanks for reminding me i have 2 days to clean my entire house.' 

'just for me? wow george.' dream teased.

'shut up.'

'you're too cute.'

'oh my god, dream i hate you!' george whined, not meaning a word of it.

'oh come on, you love me really.'

george was silent. too real.

'can i get an 'i love you dream'? or is that too much to ask?' 

'if you don't be quiet i'm actually just not gonna let you into my house on thursday, have fun sleeping on the streets of london.' after a few seconds of silence from dream, george followed up with a cocky 'that's what i thought' 

'go to sleep george, seriously.' 

'i want to stay up with you.'

'save your energy until you meet me in real life, yeah?' 

'whatever' george muttered.

'night georgie'

'shut your mouth'

'i love you' dream cooed, trying to contain his wheezing.

'i hate you'

george frowned slightly as his phone sounded there beeps, signifying dream had hung up. he slipped on his shoes and slid out onto the balcony. he fiddled with his lighter before finally producing a flame and lighting his cigarette. he took a drag and looked out over the city, like he does almost every night. the taste was fulfilling, slightly sour, rich and earthy. it calmed his nerves, giving him a reason to escape his anxiety and focus on something else for ten minutes. george yawned and realised what dream said earlier was probably right. he hadn't slept properly in a while and was becoming a little bit too dependent on redbull.

he stayed outside for another five or so minutes, leaning on the edge of the balcony, eyes grazing london below. he watched lights switch off as most people went to bed, another reminder of how george really needed to fucking sleep. he ran his fingers against the engraving on his lighter absentmindedly , the metal cool against his skin. he lit the lighter again, amber light illuminating his face. george watched the flame flicker and toss itself around in the wind, his offhand protecting the fragile flame. 

eventually george decided to go back inside. he crawled into bed, not even bothering to check the time. he was practically asleep before his head hit the pillow.

★彡

'dream?' george asked quietly.

he looked up to see an insanely handsome man stood in front of him. dirty blonde hair framing his perfect features, george couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. 

'hi' dream chuckled quietly, keeping his eyes locked on george. 'you're even prettier in person.'

'pretty?' george flushed red.

'yeah, your apartment is nice.' dream commented. george had been so fixated on the man before him, he didn't even notice that they were both stood in his own apartment. thankfully, it was tidy.

'thank you.'

'give me a tour?' dream asked. george grabbed his hand in return, sliding open the balcony door. they both stepped outside, george admired how perfect dream's features looked in the soft light, the small lanterns outside illuminating both of their faces. 

'it's could out here' george mumbled.

'oh really?' dream replied, raising an eyebrow.   
'i'm sure we can find a way to warm you up.' 

george looked up at dream, eyes widening. 

dream gently placed a finger under george's chin, tilting his face upwards. their noses were almost touching. dream's breath grazed on george's face, feeling hot on his skin. george continued to stare up at dream, stunned. his breath hitched, george trembled slightly. he wanted this so badly. he's never realised how much he wanted him until now. 

george looked up into dream's eyes. they were filled with lust. he knew dream wanted him to do something, make the first move. dream wanted george to be certain of this, and it only made him hotter. george lightly tugged on dream's shirt. he pulled him down so their lips were practically touching.

'you're so fucking cute.' dream whispered into his mouth before closing the final gap between them.

george finally met dream's lips, soft against his own. their mouths moved perfectly in sync, gently at first but slowly becoming rougher. dream pinned george against the wall, kissing him roughly but handling him gently, treating him as if he was a piece of glass. george wasn't having it. he parted his lips, letting dream's tounge explore his mouth with a burning desire . george moaned softly, getting lost in dream. his hands snaked around george's waist, pushing their bodies together.

they made out for what felt like hours. hours of pure ecstasy. blood was rushing to all the right places. george's hands tugging dream's hair. dream's hands running all over george's body. it was so perfect. george could barely breathe but he didn't care. he'd rather die than break away from dream anyways. 

★彡

george woke up in a sweat, trying to catch his breath. he sighed when he realised it was all just a dream. george lifted up his covers and looked at the boner in his pants. he was too tired to deal with it now, he had better things to do. like sleep. or, more realistically, stay up all night filled with anxiety as he replayed his dream in his head. 

george had always kind of knew he liked dream, deep down. but he always choose to ignore it. now, instead of slowly bubbling to the surface, everything hit him in the face like a massive slap. he couldn't undo something like this. how the fuck do you recover after having a wet dream about your best friend who you're meeting for the first time on thursday? simple answer: you don't. 

trying to ignore the thoughts that were gnawing at his brain, george uncomfortably shifted in bed. he eventually fell asleep, kind of wishing that he wouldn't wake up after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo   
> stay hydrated <3


	4. infest my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george stepped out on to the balcony and winced, his dream flooding his head once again. the soft lips, the hands on his waist. for a dream, it was all so vivid in george's head. he had to keep reminding himself that none of it ever really happened.  
> it was just a dream.  
> just a dream.
> 
> dream.  
> fuck.
> 
> he was in way too deep.

george titled his head back, letting the ice cold water run down his embarrassingly pale skin. usually george loved a shower. on good days he'd turn his phone on for music and sing along as if he was a rockstar or something. on bad days he'd sit in a ball in the shower, crying so much he couldn't tell the difference between his tears and the water pathetically trickling from the shower head. sometimes george sat and cried until the water turned from hot to lukewarm and then lukewarm to freezing. sometimes george sat and cried until the water turned off completely, and then he would get out. it was weird to sit in a shower with no water.

unfortunately for george, today was quite a bad day. not bad enough for hysterical crying, but he definitely wasn't in the mood to sing. his mind was swarmed with anxiety, buzzing around his brain and biting his thoughts like little fucking mosquitoes. he'd gone too far. even though subconsciously, george had still had that dream. it had to mean something. usually george forgot his dreams, but this one kept replaying in his head. every time he closed eyes, he was back on the balcony with dream pinning him to the wall. it drove george insane.

also, dream was coming tomorrow. 

usually george took his time in the shower but right now being alone with his thoughts was too much. he stepped out of the shower, the cold, wet tiles giving him goosebumps. after changing into some sweats and a tshirt, george's eyes settled on the pack of malboro reds on his counter once again. he needed something to calm him, or even just a distraction. 

george stepped out on to the balcony and winced, his dream flooding his head once again. the soft lips, the hands on his waist. for a dream, it was all so vivid in george's head. he had to keep reminding himself that none of it ever really happened.  
it was just a dream.  
just a dream.

dream.  
fuck.

he was in way too deep.

george exhaled a last cloud of smoke before stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray and stepping back inside. to be honest, his apartment was a fucking mess. he simply hadn't had the motivation to clean it. 

starting in the kitchen, he washed up a few dishes. to be fair, george hadn't really been eating much recently. if he did, it was rarely proper food. he usually just settled on instant noodles or cereal.   
once he'd finished, he pulled the plug in the kitchen sink and began wiping down the kitchen counters. something about cleaning was oddly therapeutic to george.

soon enough, his flat wasn't that messy anymore. it looked neat but not near enough it was uncomfortable, it was perfect. he laid out a spare duvet and a few pillows on the couch for dream. he felt bad having him sleep on the sofa but dream insisted it was fine, and said that there was no point booking a hotel if the only reason he went was to see george.

bored out of his mind, george decided to call sapnap on discord.

'hey george.' something about hearing sapnaps voice soothed george, it was familiar and buttery and it had a slight southern twinge when he said certain words.

'hi sappy, what you doing?'

'crying' sapnap responded blatantly.

'what? why?'

' 'cause dream's coming to see you without me.' george knew sapnap was joking, but he still felt slightly guilty.

'you have to stay in school, nick. i'll facetime you every day, okay?' 

'don't worry man, it doesn't bother me that much. we'll all meet up soon enough.' sapnap said with a small laugh. 'when's dream coming?'

'tomorrow'

'wait really? shit, i didn't realise he was coming so soon'

a noise sounded from george's computer.

'hey guys' a bright voice said. dream had joined the vc.

'speak of the devil.' sapnap said.

'you were talking about me?' dream asked cockily, sounding like he had a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

'uh, yeah' george replied. 'we were talking about what a twat you are.'

'twat?' dream said with a wheeze, mocking george's british ways 'if you keep talking to me like that, gogy, i'm staying in florida'

'oh really dream? you've been talking about how exited you are to see george for weeks. you wouldn't stay home for anything' sapnap chuckled.

'shut up, shitnap' dream muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed.

'do you want me to come to florida and beat your ass?' 

'fuck off, you're like a foot shorter than me.'

george leaned back in his chair, sapnap and dream bickered like children on the other side of the phone. 

'guys i think i'm gonna go.' dream said abruptly 'got packing to do, you know?'

'oh yeah sure, talk to you later, man' 

george said bye to dream and laughed again. it was funny how sapnap and dream could spit insults at each other and then make up instantly. they never actually argued, it was only ever banter. george thought that's probably why they've been friends for so long, they hardly ever actually got mad at each other and if they did they were friends again within minutes. 

except for one time a few months ago when dream "trash talked" sapnap to throw him off his game during a basketball tournament. sapnap lost and got really mad, he didn't speak to dream for a few hours. then george received a call from dream.

'george do you think sapnap is mad at me?' he asked, his voice sounding shaky.

'uh, maybe a little. you were harsh on him, dream' george wasn't going to sugarcoat it, dream had kinda went a little too far.

'fuck, i'm such a dick' 

'kind of'

'what?' dream yelped 'you weren't supposed to agree with me!'

'but you were being a dick. i'm telling the truth.' 

dream paused for a moment 'do i speak to him? i don't want to make everything worse.'

'you should talk to him, yeah.'

'i'm too fucking competitive.'

'yes you are' george said with a laugh, desperately trying to lighten the mood. 'please go talk to him, you two always make up.'

'okay, i'll talk to him now' dream hung up and george sat in silence, praying that they would make up soon. he kind of had a stream planned soon.

around half an hour later, he joined dream and sapnap's vc to see what was going on.

'soccer? what are you, five?' dream cried down the phone. george rolled his eyes, fucking sports again.

'i see you two made up'

'uh yeah.' sapnap said, as if george were stupid 'tell dream soccer isn't a kids game, it's a literal sport '

'which one's soccer again?' george asked triedly.

'what do you call it? football?' dream says.

'football is an entirely different game, isn't it?'

'that's american football you dumbass' 

george considered throwing his headset out of his window, sports talk was so boring george could actually feel his brain beginning to turn to mush inside his head.

'you two are so fucking annoying.'

'uh oh! gogy no like sport! gogy stay inside all day and sleep and code' sapnap mocked, earning a wheeze from dream and a pout from george, too proud to admit sapnap was right.

'sapnap you're literally a college student and a minecraft youtuber, what sport are you doing?'

'soccer, apparently' dream laughed at his own joke while george and sapnap stayed silent.

'how embarrassing' sapnap chuckled 'imagine being the only one laughing at your own joke.'

soon they went back to minecraft and everything was back to normal. it was almost comical how easy it was for dream and sapnap to become friends again.

★彡

after a few hours of doing random tasks around the house and scrolling through twitter, george got a call from dream. not on discord, on his phone number.

'hey' dream said after a while of silence. not awkward silence, comfortable silence.

'hi' george replied with a soft smile.

'you know, i'll be with you tomorrow.' dream was smiling again, george didn't need to see his face to know, he could hear it in his voice.

'you will. we can have a big massive scene in the airport where we run from a distance into each others arms or something.' dream wheezes at george's response.

'like a movie?'

'you ever seen love actually?' george asks

'what?'

'you're joking? okay that's the first thing we're doing tomorrow.'

'sounds good to me' dream laughs again 'nothing like cuddling and watching a movie with the homies.'

'who said anything about cuddling?'

**Author's Note:**

> maybe drop some kudos?   
> give me a comment, lmk what you think <3


End file.
